Our Fight (Original and Discontinued)
by Deutschland1871
Summary: As the Unova Chapter closes and his adventure there ends, Ash Ketchum faces a new challenge, Kalos.  Things are not as they seem in Kalos though. It is a region plagued with threats left and right, both figuratively and politically.   But with a new cast of friends, he learns more about himself and others. Discontinued, rewrite inbound.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

This is the world of Pokemon. This world is much different from our own in many ways. One of these difference is the existence of creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon roam the waves, the skies, and the land. Some wield great power while others rely on tactics. These creatures are simply extraordinary. However, these Pokemon who could easily overpower humans, live in peace with humans, and they work together as friends, partners, or companions. However, this partnership is not where our story begins. In fact, it starts with two humans. A young boy named Ross and his baby sister Natalie.

Ross' hair was a complete mess. He was tired and his hair reflected that. He crawled out of his bed, hearing his sister's shrill cry and rubbed his eyes, He looked at his alarm clock. 1:32 AM.

"Well if anything that's a new record for her. Normally she'd be up by at least midnight." Ross sighed and exited his small room.

Entering the small hallway, he wandered over to Natalie's room. He opened the door revealing the baby's room which was decorated with an array of pinks and purples. However, the room was showing wear and the paint had started to chip. One lone crib sat in the corner of the room next to a window. In this crib laid an infant covered in a pink blanket.

Ross lifted the blanket from her body and picked her up. The baby was much lighter than a normal newborn and she was significantly smaller than a healthy child. "What's wrong Natalie? Are you hungry?"

His words didn't soothe Natalie, as her wails continued. Ross cradled her in his arms and began his trip downstairs. Much like the upstairs, the downstairs area was small and was showing signs of wear. The kitchen was simple and housed a small set of appliances that one would normally find in a kitchen. He quickly grabbed a bottle of formula from the refrigerator that was pre-made for these nights and placed it in the microwave to warm it up. While that was being heated, he tried comforting Natalie. Unfortunately, this did not work and only a bottle of warm formula would calm the crying baby. Thankfully Ross did not have to wait long and he was quickly able to give the child what she wanted. Ross wandered around the house while feeding Natalie. Reminiscing at the past and wondering about the future.

"What are we going to do Natalie? We'll have to leave soon and the house will be foreclosed. We can't go to foster care. That'd be a nightmare and we have no source of income. I don't know what to do." Ross frowned as he looked out the window. Natalie was oblivious to his words as she sucked on the bottle hungrily. "I wish there was another way…" He looked down at his sister. "You don't deserve this kind of life. You deserve better."

Ross was out of options… he needed money, but there wasn't any way for him to get any stable income. What could a 15-year-old do to get money? He looked down at a magazine on the coffee table. It had various copies of his dad's old sports magazines. Ross sighed and idly flipped through one with Natalie still in his arms. After he adjusting her weight to better fit their new position Natalie squirmed and mewled a little but quickly adjusted to her new position and continued drinking her formula.

Ross wasn't really paying attention to the magazine, he wasn't really focusing on anything. However, one article did catch his attention. Recently, the Pokemon League had reformed the Kalos circuit, making it more challenging, but safer and strengthening the rules against Pokemon abuse. It also promised "fame, glory, and money" to those who participated and won. It wasn't the fame or the glory that Ross was interested in, but the money definitely caught his attention. Anyone could participate over the age of ten as long as they registered it with a registered professor. Ross may have just found his answer.

000

Sunrises were especially beautiful when you're on a plane, especially one flying over the Kalos region, a region well known for its beauty. "It's beautiful, isn't it Pikachu?" a young teenager asked. He wore a blue jacket and jeans with a red baseball cap on his head. In his lap sat a yellow rodent.

"Chu…"

The woman next to him chuckled. "That isn't even the start. Kalos has so many beautiful sights. Though I think you'll be too preoccupied catching and trainer Pokemon than looking at the sites right Ash?"

The teenager, now known Ash laughed. "I may be a trainer, but I can at least appreciate some of the smaller details of life right?"

"I suppose, I didn't think I'd hear that from you though. You never struck me as the person who appreciated natural beauty."

Ash smiled. "There's a lot some people don't know about me."

The two were cut off by the intercom's electronic buzzing. _Thank you for flying Kalos Airways. As we approach your destination please fasten your seatbelts and set the trays into their upright position. Once again, thank you for flying Kalos Airways. Welcome to the Kalos Region._

"Well looks like we'll land soon Alexa. I can hardly wait to see all the new Pokemon!" Ash was quite excited. The Kalos region was well known for its exotic and strong Pokemon and for it's tough gym leaders. "I wonder what Pokemon we'll catch. If it's anything like the rumors say, I think they'll be pretty strong!"

Alexa smiled. "I'm sure you'd be able to make any Pokemon strong Ash!"

The group laughed as their plane touched down. Kalos Region look out! Ash Ketchum has arrived!

000

Sometimes though, sunrises are best observed from a porch. One teenager was doing just that and strummed his guitar. "Alright, let's get this right…" He stated and started his newest song that he wrote.

" _Through Kalos, there is a deep rift, that splits the nation. It is certainly not a novelty, but rather of great interest_ … no wrong note again!" He shook his head and put his guitar away.

"Riley, breakfast is ready!" His mother shouted.

Riley smiled. "Coming!" As he entered the small Vaniville cottage and took in the smells from the kitchen.

As his small family gathered around the food sat on the table, Riley was in deep thought. It was quite clear his music lacked something… some tune or note. Normally he would tear into his food, but today he was just picking at it. His little sister next to him noticed. "Big brother, Why aren't you eating? Momma made your favorite!"

Riley sighed and looked down at his sister. "You worry about your own food kiddo. I'm just thinking."

Now that his sister mentioned it, his mother noticed as well. "Yeah, what's wrong Riley? Are you not feeling well."

"No, no I'm fine. I'm just thinking," he replied.

His mother caught on quickly. "Is it your music? I know you've been a bit critical about it lately.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, something about it just seems off. Like it's become stale."

"Well, have you tried changing up your style? You're always doing those march songs you're so fond of."

Riley shook his head. "I've already tried changing from _Marschlieds_ and it didn't work."

The family was stuck in thought for a while, thinking of ways to help the oldest sibling. To everyone's surprise, their answer came from the most unlikely source, Riley's little brother. "What about going on a Pokemon journey?" the 5-year-old stated boldly.

His little sister was curious about the idea. "How would that help big bro?"

"A change in scenery huh. That might actually work! Mom, is it okay if I go on a journey?" Riley asked.

His mother smiled softly. "If you think it'll help then I'm more than willing to let you go. I'll call Professor Sycamore.

000

The cold grey walls of an underground base weren't Clemont's ideal work environment, but it would have to do. The fascist psychos would beat him if he objected to his conditions. The young blonde teenager twisted a few more screws into a rifle before it was finished. The soldier in front of him nodded before taking the modified weapon from the table and exiting the room.

Clemont sighed, another day of slaving away was over, with no end in sight this was likely the rest of his life until he dies. Such a thought depressed him, but he had to keep going, either for the faint chance of freedom or that his sister would survive this ordeal. He hoped for both.

As Clemont was handcuffed and escorted back to his cell a thought came to him. Escape was definitely a possible option or at least an escape for Bonnie. He trudged forward, each guard holding his arm with an iron grip. Not that there was much to hold, the siblings hadn't had a good meal in months and it was clearly showing.

The guards opened his cell and threw him in. He landed on his knee with a grunt, but no other noise came from him. One guard slammed the door shut and locked it tight before sitting down in a chair in front of the cell, back turned to the siblings. The other looked into the cell, almost with a sense of regret or conflict, but he covered it with a stoic look and marched away. Leaving the blonde siblings alone with one uncaring guard and eternal enslavement.

At least, that's what could've happened had that nights events turned out differently. That night, the same regretful guard appeared and took over the others shift. The soldier marched over to there cell with a tray of "food". It was nothing more than some bread and slop. "Here you go, eat it, you'll need the strength."

Bonnie and Clemont begrudgingly accepted the food, both of them too tired and beat to speak a word. The two hadn't spoken in days, only performing their duties as told by the guards. As they dug into the food the guard made some interesting comments. "So Inmate 4859 and Inmate 9584… Bonnie and Clement. You two have been here for a few months correct?"

The two nodded, not finding the energy to respond. The guard spoke up again. "Alright, you two here's the plan. I'm going to bust you out, whether you like it or not."

The blonde siblings looked up in shock. This man was the enemy and yet he wanted to help them? Clemont spoke up for the first time in days. "What do you mean?"

The guard scowled. "What I mean is I'm going to let you escape."

A chance at freedom. A chance to return home. Bonnie and Clemont were astounded by this stranger who's been aiding the enemy. "Why us?" Bonnie asked.

The soldier sighed. "Listen, kid, To make the long story short, it's not because I care or have some heroic morals or some sob story. To be frank, I really shouldn't care about you two, you're nothing to me. I just want to screw over the boss. He demoted me to some dead-end guard duty and said my performance was poor. So I'm going to give you two a chance to escape. It has to be tonight though because conveniently the cameras are disabled for some reason." The guard smirked. "And I know you two are worthy assets to our organization. Clement with your mechanic skills and Bonnie has done a good job being the cleaning maid. Anyway, I don't care. Let's get a move on. The story is that I'm escorting you to a new location. This'll get us to topside before we could be caught, but by that time you can escape into the forested areas and back to Lumiose where you go directly to Sycamore's lab. Just for protection or something. I don't care, I just picked a random place. Let's get a move on!" The man unlocked the cell and handcuffed the two once again and led them down a hallway.

The first phase went flawlessly and nobody even questioned them, until they reached topside.

Another guard, this time instead of the traditional grey uniform of the indoor guards wore a camouflage uniform, approached them. "Excuse me sir, but why are you escorting these inmates outside of their cell." He reached down towards his pistol holster. "I'm going to need to see some documents from the higher-ups to let you pass."

Clemont and Bonnie's guard let go of their arms and swiftly and skillfully planted a knife in the camouflage guard's stomach. "You… damn… traitor… _non sibi sed patriae_."

"And that's why you always keep an ace up your sleeve." The guard chuckled as he withdraws the bloody knife from the other guard and slid it up his sleeve. He grabbed some keys from his pocket and unlocked Clemont's then Bonnie's handcuffs "Now's your chance you two, get going!"

The siblings nodded and took off using the trees as cover. The guard stood back and prepared to use his cover story.

A squad of soldiers bursts out of the base. Each looking furious, the guard that helped the siblings escape looked shocked and traumatized. To him, the two had burst out, killed his "friend" and ran. The commander of the squad stormed up to the man. "Private Louise Turnalov! What in devils blazes happened here!"

The private shook. "I-I have no idea, sir. Two kids just burst from inside and killed the other guard!"

The commander turned his eyes away from the shaking private. "I see… very well! Men search every damn inch of this forest! I want these children found and brought before me!"

Each soldier saluted and equipped their weapons before entering the forest to capture the blonde siblings.

000

Bonnie and Clemont had been running for hours with no end in sight. "Clemont, I'm getting tired… I can't keep going for much longer!"

The eldest sibling nodded and grabbed her hand. "I know Bonnie, but we've got to keep going until we reach Lumiose City."

Suddenly loud cracking sounds reverberated through the forest. Clemont's eyes widened. "We need to keep moving or we'll be gunned down in seconds!"

Bonnie nodded and doubled her efforts. The two sped up, but nothing is faster than a bullet. A rifle round shot through the foliage and dug itself directly into Clemont's knee.

The boy cried out in shock and pain. A lucky bullet had got him and he fell to his only good knee. "Bonnie, keep going! Get out of here and find Professor Sycamore as fast as you can!"

Bonnie's eyes watered up. "B-but, they'll kill you! Or worse! I can't just leave you like this!"

"Go, Bonnie! My time is over now, you've been a good sister. Now go! Return to the normal world! Go to your freedom!" Clemont shouted back.

"Goodbye, big brother… I'm sorry!" Bonnie turned away from her dying brother and ran. Faster than she had ever ran before. Heavy teardrops fell down her face as the distance between her and her brother, the only family she knew in life. She heard shouts behind her as the soldiers had found Clement, but her brother's capture and inevitable death meant one thing. Bonnie would have a shot at living a free life. A better life than the hell they had been subjugated too and that's all Clemont ever wanted.

000

The commander stood in front of the soldiers who had dragged Clemont back to the compound. They grabbed the boy and held him in front of their commander. "Well, it's better than nothing, but the other child got away. This is unacceptable! Half Rations for the rest of the month! As for you child… there's only one fate left for you. So, what are your last words, hm? Are you going to beg for mercy? Or perhaps you cuss us out before I put a bullet in your empty skull!"

He pulled out a pistol, etched with lines designating the number of people he had executed. Placing the cold steel barrel on Clement's forehead he spoke once again. "Well child?"

"Fuck… you." _it_ hardly came out as a whisper, but each soldier heard it.

Then darkness.

000

There Mara are you happy? Anyway, thanks for the help. I actually used Grammarly to help me proofread this chapter just now and oh boy there were a ton more mistakes than you mentioned, but alas I fixed them to this is the updated version.

Making sure this doesn't get deleted


	2. Chapter 2: Right by Your Side

**Chapter 2: Right by Your Side**

The sun shone through the pink curtains in Serena's room. Not a cloud was in sight and it was beautiful. The blonde girl yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and looked out the window next to her bed.

"Serena, you have a visitor!" Her mother, Grace shouted.

The honey blonde girl rolled her eyes. _He is always up early_. She thought. "Coming!"

Serena quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a fresh set of clothes. It consisted of a red skirt, a black blouse, knee high socks and black shoes. She ran downstairs and was greeted with an amber haired boy leaning against the wall, a heavy looking backpack sat on his back. "So Serene ready to go?"

"I've told you to stop using that nickname a thousand times Riley, but you never seem to learn from your mistakes." She said annoyed and smacked him on the head.

Riley laughed as he held his throbbing head. "Hey, it's much more fun to annoy you than not having a throbbing head." He said.

Serena groaned and facepalmed. When she finally arose her face from her hand, she was greeted with a pink backpack being thrown at her by Riley. Her quick reflexes allowed her to grab it without an issue and she smirked. "Thanks, I probably need this."

Grace smiled as she watched the two interact. They were really close friends, but everyone knew that there was nothing else between them. Riley wasn't interested in romance, and Serena had someone else in mind. Riley's mom stood beside, but without the smile that Grace so easily wore. She knew something the two did not. "You do know you'll have to tell her eventually. Correct?"

Grace sighed, her smile quickly fading into a frown. "Listen I'll tell her eventually, but now is not the time, she can't handle the truth yet."

Riley's mom was getting impatient with Grace's attitude. "Listen, I know this is probably overstepping my boundaries, but I think she deserves to know the truth, about everything. It isn't fair to her."

"I just can't tell her yet okay? It'll ruin everything. She'll hate me."

Both sides sighed. It was quite clear that Grace would have to tell Serena eventually, but she was hesitant. "Come on Grace, she'll find out somehow, it's better to tell her before she finds out by herself."

Grace groaned. "Alright I'll tell her before she leaves. Is that good enough?"

The two were interrupted by Riley and Serena. "Hey Mom, Grace! We're going to go buy supplies for tomorrow!" Riley shouted.

"Alright you two, stay safe!" The two adults shouted.

000

The plane touched down as smooth as butter and the passengers disembarked at a relatively quick pace. Ash, Pikachu, and Alexa were the last ones off the plane. Ash was telling Alexa stories of his past adventures.

"And then the two fluttered away into the distance. It was really sad actually, but I'm sure Butterfree is better off now than had he stayed with me. I wonder if he's started a family yet?" Ash recounted.

Alexa smiled. "I'm sure he's happy now, and I'm sure he's happy to have had you as a trainer."

Ash nodded with a wistful smile on his face. The three made their way out of the airport where they found one of Alexa's friends outside. He wore a blue dress shirt and black khakis. This was Professor Sycamore, esteemed professor in the phenomenon of Mega Evolution.

"Hey Alexa, it's good to see you and you must be Ash! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The professor exclaimed while shaking Ash's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too professor. Kalos seems to be a great place so far!" Ash replied.

Professor Sycamore smiled. "It is quite a wonderful place, and you've come just in time as well! Kalos in coronating a new king this afternoon. It's a once in a lifetime experience. How about you to watch it with me? My lab has a wonderful view of the festivities."

"Wow a coronation? I've never been to one before!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well that's because Kanto's a republic. They don't have kings anymore." The professor explained. "Anyway let's go. It should start soon."

000

Bonnie had been running for hours now.

The gunshots had stopped, and it seemed that they had stopped looking for her. She had lost track of time and everything became a blur. The 7 year old had exhausted all of her energy, which wasn't much to begin with and collapsed near a river.

Her eyes fluttered open to the afternoon sun beating down on her. Her skin turning a light pink after being exposed to it's harmful rays. She shakenly pushed herself into a sitting position and looking up to the sky. Her thoughts turned to Clemont. Her loving brother had allowed her to live a new life. One away from idealistic, crazed fascists and one welcoming freedom and liberty. Her brother had made the ultimate sacrifice. He would never battle in his gym anymore, he would never taste the air of freedom again, and nothing upset her more.

Her orange prison jumpsuit was stained with mud and the tears of her grieve, and her old tennis shoes were nearly falling apart at the seams. These shoes she wore, they weren't issued to her. They were a remnant of when Clemont wasn't in captivity. He had given them to her on her 5th birthday. Despite the strict guards, she had managed to keep them from getting confiscated. Perhaps they didn't care enough to take them away from her. Bonnie sighed. Now's not the time for reminiscing. I have to get back to civilization. But then another thought struck her. _What will I do once I get there? Do I go to the police? Professor Sycamore? S_ he shook her head. She had to get to freedom first.

Once she felt she had enough strength to continue, she started walking alongside the river. _Towns in Kalos were always built on some sort of waterside, so the river would have to lead to some place right?_

000

Riley and Serena had finally finished shopping and were sitting on the outskirts of Aquacorde Town.

"Come on you stupid stick, burn!" Riley complained as he rubbed two sticks against each other.

Serena facepalmed, he had been going at it for the past hour with no progress so she decided to intervene. "Riley, give me the sticks, I'll show you the proper way."

Riley rolled his eyes and toss the slightly burn sticks. "Whatever, I doubt you could start it anyway."

Serena just shook her head at his stubbornness. She placed one stick on the ground and held the other on top of it. The blonde girl spun it between her hands like she was taught in her survival class. The stick quickly caught fire and Serena tossed it into a fire pit made of rocks which held their firewood and kindling. She smirked smugly. "You were saying?"

Riley just rolled his eyes and looked towards the setting sun. He shook his head and grabbed his guitar.

"Whatcha gonna play?" Serena asked.

" _Westerwaldlied_." He replied.

 _Today we want to march_

 _To try out our new march_

 _I_ _n the lovely Westerwald_

 _Yes, there the wind whistles cold_

Serena watched as Riley played his song. The lyrics made her feel so peaceful. As if all her worries were stripped away. Riley was truly, her greatest friend.

After he finished his song Serena clapped to show him her applause. Riley rolled his eyes, but thanked her and set his guitar down.

The sun had finally set, so they collected their things. Riley slung his backpack onto over his shoulder while Serena grabbed her canteen. "I'm gonna go get some water. Just stay here."

Riley nodded and opened his old pokegear, a common tool in Johto, and started fiddling with it.

Serena walked into the woods, it was getting dark, and Serena was getting anxious. The girl followed a path which would lead her to the stream nearby. She flicked on her flashlight and approached a opening in the woods.

As her light hit the riverbed, she let out a sigh of relief. Serena slid down a small slope and kneeled down onto a rock. She dipped her pink canteen into the water and waited.

000

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. The poor girl had wandering along the river for hours and she could hardly see a foot in front of her. Her legs shook with every step, and she had no more strength left. _I can't go on further, it hurts so much._

The child fell to the ground. After slamming into a rock, she slipped into the stream, slowly gliding along the surface. She looked up towards the night sky, letting the water carry her, leaving her to her fate.

Her eyes grew droopy, the cold water slapped away her strength… and her will. _It's finally over, I don't need to fight anymore, I guess I'll get see Clemont again sooner than I thought._

And then, when all of her hope was lost, a pair of arms pulled her free of her cold chains.

000

Serena grabbed the child and held on with an iron grip. The water soaked them both to the bone, her hair slipped free from it's ponytail and sprawled out on the water's surface. She kicked her feet as hard as she could, trying to get the little blonde child to safety. Her hand grasped the ugly orange jumpsuit as hard as possible. She pulled Bonnie close and swam with her one free hand and kicked with her feet.

The current was swift, each ripple slapped Serena's face, and the cold water drained her strength, but she kept going. The shoreline grew closer with each kick, but it was always just out of reach. The current grew faster and each kick grew harder by the second.

000

Professor Sycamore's lab was impressive, not only was it large, but it was complex and filled with machines and other gizmos. Ross flipped through the pages of a travel guide on one of the couches while Natalie sat in a baby carrier playing with a Cleffa plush. He was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and jeans while Natalie wore a small pink onesie with a little heart attached to it.

"So we should probably go to the Santalune Gym first. What do you think about that Nat?" Ross mumbled.

Natalie gurgled and shook the plushie. Ross rolled his eyes and sat the magazine back in his bag when Professor Sycamore, Alexa, and Ash walked in. He stood up, picked up Natalie and approached the group. "So these are the people you said you were picking up from the airport?

Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ross and this is my sister Natalie."

"I'm Ash! It's great to meet you. I haven't seen many babies on my travels, how old is she?" Ash asked.

"I've got to go talk with some of my assistants for a moment. Why don't you two get to know each other, I'm sure you both have a lot in common." He said before stepping out of the room.

Ross smiled. "She's a couple months old." Natalie rest her face in Ross's chest, and clutched the Cleffa plush.

Alexa nodded and crossed her arms. "That's quite young."

Ash continued observing Natalie like a archeologist observing a fossil, finding the baby fascinating and quite frankly adorable. "So what's it like having siblings? I've never had any growing up."

"It's fine, she can be a bit of a burden, but it isn't unmanageable. You just have to learn to adjust your schedule around it." Ross answered.

Alexa was a little suspicious. The way Ross worded things made it sound like he was the only one caring for Natalie. "But I'm sure your parents are able to manage it right?"

Ross picked up on her suspicion. _Well Mom told me not to ever lie._ "No… they haven't. I don't want to get into it."

"Alright I'll respect your privacy." Alexa said, but she was slightly concerned for the boy. _What does he mean? Does he live alone? That's a concerning thought._

Ross breathed a sigh of relief, he never liked talking about the past few months. Thankfully he wouldn't have to worry about anymore prying because Professor Sycamore walked into the room with a tray with cups. "So how are things going? I made tea if anyone is thirsty."

Everyone sat down on the couches in the corner of the lab, far away from the lab equipment. Natalie sat in Ross lap, cuddled up against him. Ash was curious on what Ross was doing at the professor's lab so he decided to ask. "So Ross, what are you doing here? Are you a new trainer?"

Ross nodded. "Yep, I'm going on my first journey. I'm actually here to pick up my first Pokémon."

"Do you know who you're going to pick?" Alexa asked.

Ross sat in thought for a moment. "I was thinking Chespin, it can learn a wide variety of attacks and can be quite strong if trained properly, but I'm afraid about traveling alone with Natalie. You know, things can happen and you never know these days."

Ash known for his spontaneous decisions, was quick to help Ross out. "How about you come with me? You seem like a cool guy and I've never traveled with someone who was caring for a baby!"

"Hmm, you know that sounds like a great idea! Count me in!"

Alexa and Sycamore smiled. Ash and Ross were becoming fast friends. The professor was actually concerned before because Ross would be traveling alone with a baby, but now he'll have someone to have his back and knowing Ash, it's likely he'll be joined by more. "That sounds great you two, but the coronation should start soon, would you like to join us Ross?"

Ross nodded. "Sounds like fun! Let's do it!"

000

Each kick brought Serena just a little closer to the shore, but it was still out of reach and Serena was getting desperate. The currents appeared to hate her and had gotten stronger, leaving Serena with less strength after each kick.

Even though her face held a look over determination, her vision grew blurry, but she persisted. A large jagged rock jutted out from the shoreline and was just within Serena's reach. She had to gamble.

The blonde girl kicked forwards harder than she had before. Her fingertips were shriveled because of the water. She reached forwards, the rock just out of reach. She willed herself forward, another large ripple slapped her side, the rock was just out of her reach.

Serena and Bonnie started to slip away from the rock, but just before it got to far away, another hand grasped hers. "Damn Serena, you really can't go a minute without me saving you?"

"Can the humor Riley, just get us out of here!" Serena shouted.

Riley nodded and pulled the two girls up onto the ledge and away from the cold water. "Come on, let's get you two back to camp, I think I got some hot chocolate in my bag."

Serena nodded while shivering and picked up Bonnie, and was shocked to find that the seven year old was incredibly light. While holding the child bridal style, the three disembarked back to their camp.

000

Ash and friends stood on the balcony of Alexa's apartment because it provided a wonderful view of Main Street which lead to Prism Tower and Magenta Square where the coronation and parade were happening.

Ross and Ash stood eagerly awaiting the beginning of the ceremonies. Natalie laid comfortably in Ross's arms. Professor Sycamore leaned against the wall while Alexa sat in a chair sipping a canned drink. "This is so cool! I've always enjoyed the history of Kalos so to watch something that will go done in history is such a mesmerizing experience!" Ross exclaimed joyously.

Ash nodded. "Yeah this should be interesting, when does it start?"

They were interrupted by a loud blaring of trumpets followed by the thundering sound of a thousand boots slapping the ground. Ash and co. turned to their right to find hundreds if not thousands of armed soldiers marching across the street, each in unison, creating of symphony of rubber. Each soldier carried a bolt action rifle pressed against their shoulder and their heads were covered with a steel helmet.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, the show of strength was immense. The soldiers were well equipped and synchronized in each of their movements. Then once it seemed that things couldn't get any stranger, columns of tanks rolled down the street, as well synchronized as the soldiers ahead of them. Heavy, steel behemoths crawling along of their steel treads. Each was proudfuly adorning a black cross on the side, the pride of the Kalos military, the Iron Cross.

Then a beautiful limousine donning the flag of Kalos, a beautiful black, white, and red tricolor, drove behind the tanks, flanked by police motorcycles and police cruisers. Ash looked over to Sycamore to ask him something. "Hey Professor, is that the king?"

"Kaiser actually Ash, it's ancient Kalosian for emperor, but yes, that is the Kaiser."

Once the massive convey approached Magenta Plaza where a stage had been erected, the infantry stopped in front of the obelisk, followed by the tanks halting and turning around in place, but allowing a wide enough gap in between. However the limousine drove between the gap allowing the _kaiser_ to reach the stage.

A man exited the limousine, showing his face to the world. His hair was gray, a great white beard was donned proudly on his face. He wore a majestic military uniform covered in metals. This man was ex-kaiser William the Second. It was today that he would relinquish power to his son William the Third.

The stage was set for a new emperor and a new empire, quite literally. The old Kaiser sat on the Magenta throne, his son next to him with as many medals as his father, but without the beard. Two other figures joined them. The first, was Princess Diantha, Champion of Kalos and daughter of Kronprinz William the Third and the second was substitute gym leader of Lumiose City, Ace Trainer Astrid.

"Today July 30th of the year 71, I would like to thank the people of Kalos for allowing me to transfer my rein as their Kaiser, to my son, who shall take this responsibility with honor and grace." William II expressed. "For those who shall follow, may the grace of our god, Arceus, bless the souls of the worthy, and curse those of the sinners. May Kaiser William the Third serve the people as well as he did as President of the Reichstag. _Für thron und reich!_ "

The crowd cheered, each was quite pleased with the speech. As the old former emperor placed his crown onto his son's head, a new era in Kalos had begun.

Professor Sycamore stared intently at the demonstration. Quite clearly, there was a show of might, and thus he came to his conclusion. "This wasn't a coronation, this was a display of force."

Alexa agreed, but Ash and Ross were confused. "What do you mean Professor?" Ross asked.

"Kalos hasn't had a massive standing military since the Second Great War, until today. There is only one enemy Kalos could face today… _Die Nationale Heilsfront._ It means The National Salvation Front in our ancient language. They are nothing but fascist dogs who threaten the peace our empire has forged." Sycamore explained with disgust.

Ross was slightly afraid. "They sound real bad, are they like a terrorist organization?"

Professor Sycamore nodded solemnly. "We've lost to many good men, women, and even children to them."

"Sounds like Team Rocket, but worse. Not even they would end someone's life." Ash said quietly.

000

Bonnie's eyes flickered open, where she found that she was no longer in a cold, dark river, but instead a warm, pink room. She sat up and found that she was no longer in her old jumpsuit and sneakers, but instead in a pair of pink pajamas and pink socks. She lifted the blanket away and flung her knees over the edge of the bed.

In the corner Riley sat on a chair asleep, his head dropping over to the side. A faint snore could be heard coming from his mouth. In another bed was Serena, the blonde girl completely passed out from her experience saving Bonnie.

But Bonnie had other things to worry about. _Who are these people, am I dead? No, this is all to real. Did I get rescued?_ She thought to herself. The little girl was put in an awkward situation, it seemed like nobody was awake, and it would be rude to wander around. As such she looked outside the window, hoping to get a better grip on where she was. Outside were trees, a beautiful sunrise, a calm stream flowing along. Everything was peaceful. _Is this freedom? Is this what the outside world is like?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet yawn and a little shuffling from behind her. Riley sat up from his position and cracked his neck. He noticed that Bonnie was awake. "Hey, you're awake. Good, that means you weren't hurt to bad. What were you doing out in that river in a prisoners jumpsuit? You scared me and my friend half to death."

Bonnie was a little upset by his constant badgering, finding it to be similar to the verbal punishment that she received when she was imprisoned. "I-I'm sorry…". Tears started falling from her eyes and onto the bed.

The amber haired teen immediately realized that he was coming off to harsh. "Hey don't cry, there's nothing to be upset about. I should be the one apologizing, did I come off as to harsh?"

Bonnie nodded, so Riley tried to rectify his damages. He went over to Bonnie and knelt down to her level and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry kid, that wasn't my intent. We all had a rough night huh?"

The small child melted into his embrace, sobs coming out periodically. Riley spoke comforting words and rubbed her back until Bonnie had calmed down enough to speak again. "M-my name is Bonnie."

"Hey Bonnie, everything will be alright, I'm Riley and my friend over there is-"

"Serena, my name is Serena." The honey blonde girl interrupted while sitting on her bed.

"H-hello." Bonnie greeted shyly.

Riley and Serena looked at each other understandingly. Almost as if reading each other's mind. _This girl has gone through something we can not comprehend._

They were interrupted when Grace entered the room carrying bowls of soup on a tray. "Hey everyone, I heard some commotion so I thought you were all awake, so I brought some soup to help regain your strength."

Each child took a bowl of soup and sat in a ring on the floor while they ate. After their night it was obvious that they were ravenous, as the soup disappeared within minutes. Grace decided to continue with their morning preparations. "Alright, So first I think we should discuss the elephant in the room." Grace sat down next to Serena in their impromptu circle. "Who exactly are you?"

Bonnie seemed hesitant to speak, so Riley took over. "This is Bonnie, Serena found her in the river near Aquacorde Town, so we rescued her, but that's it."

"I-I was a prisoner… I was born into captivity, but I escaped with my brother, but h-he…". She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest. Riley immediately hugged the sobbing child, almost taking over a paternal role.

Serena and Grace looked at the two, already seeing Riley form a bond with the child. He may not be her brother, but he can help her heal.

000

It was quite clear that Bonnie would need to see someone other than Riley. She would need to see Professor Sycamore and the police as well once they got to Lumiose, so Grace made a few quick phone calls. The police would need to interview her, which was required under Kalos' legal code and the Professor would help her find possible options for recover.

But before they disembarked on their journey, Grace needed to have a chat with her "daughter".

Grace instructed Riley and Bonnie to wait outside so she could have a private moment with Serena.

"So Serena, god this is harder than I thought." Grace held her head in frustration.

Serena grew concerned immediately. "What is it Mom?"

"I-I'm not…". She took a deep breath. "I'm not your mom."

"...". Serena just held a blank face, trying to connect the pieces. "You aren't?"

Grace nodded. "But wait, listen before you go, just know that I'm not letting you go because I want to get rid of you. I just want you to know that you were adopted, but there's more…"

"What is it?"

"Y-you have a twin brother as well. I never learned his name though."

Serena sat down on the upstairs steps. "So you're telling me, I have a twin brother and I'm adopted?"

Grace nodded. "But earlier today I learned something else as well. You're twin brother, actually has a baby sister as well that he's caring for her alone. His and your mom… is dead and your dad disappeared from the face of the earth."

Serena toke it better than expected. She stood up with a determined face. "Then I have to find him! I can't let him do it alone!"

Grace smiled sadly. "But, do you hate me? I knew it's selfish for me to hide it…". She was interrupted when Serena slammed into her and embraced her.

"No, mom. I don't hate you. You may not be my biological parent, but that doesn't change everything you've done for me. You'll always be my mom."

 **000**

Alright I knew this is hella late, but well I wanted to enjoy my last few weeks of summer vacation so I haven't been working much. Except on the Pokémon Academy Franchise (Which is a great series check it out), but we've made a lot of progress on it and DS So expect content for those soon, but my focus will be on Kalos Roads for the moment.

Edit: I did make a few changes to the last scene, not only to set up somethings for the future, but also to make things make a bit more sense.

Anyway Reviews

Mara: Don't worry about it, it really helped me improve my mistakes, but I'll more than likely make the same mistakes, but Grammarly should help me enough.

St. Elmo's Fire: I already replied to your review via PM, but next time though could you also include whether you actually like the plot and stuff or your thoughts rather than just mistakes? Thanks though, some stuff will definitely be useful for the future.

Istwill56: Listen I appreciate the whole "defending me from the trolls" thing, but I don't want my review section to be cluttered with this stuff.

And this is a note to everyone, please actually review! I love reading reviews, especially once that react to the events that happen in the chapter. Just please no flames please. It just annoys everyone.

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Off Right!

**Chapter 3: Starting of Right!**

Serena was still thinking about her conversation with her mother, or well adopted mother anyway. Everything had been turned around, but things did start make sense to the girl. Serena sighed, but that didn't change the fact that despite being adopted, she was her mom, even if it isn't biological, she may as well be. _All the hours she spent raising me, and she wasn't even related to me. That just means she loves me more than my actual parents did. I wonder where my brother is right now. Is he doing well? And to think I also have a baby sister! I've always wanted a sister! Oh I need to find them quick!_

"Hey uh, Earth to Serene?" Riley said while waving his hand in front of Serena's face.

Serena snapped out of her daydreaming. "Huh what did you say?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "I was trying to get your attention, you spaced out, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about what my mom told me earlier." She replied.

"Oh, what did she say if you don't mind me asking?" Riley asked.

Serena thought for a moment. _Should I tell him? We've never held anything from each other before. Whatever why not?_ "Well… she told me that I was adopted… and some stuff about my real family. Apparently I have a brother and a sister as well. It's sudden, but for some reason, it just makes sense."

Riley held the back of his head. "Well looks like Grace finally told you. Damn, my mom never told me you had a brother and a sister though."

"What? You knew!?" Serena shouted. He held this from me?!

Riley was quick to defend himself. "Listen I've known for about a year now, but before you bash my face in, hear me out. I didn't tell you because Grace told me not-". Serena bashed him over his temple with her bag. He fell to the ground comedicaly while holding his head. "You didn't let me finish…. Grace told me not to."

Serena rolled her eyes. "We agreed that we would never share secrets." She put on a pouty face and crossed her arms.

Riley stood up rubbing his head. "I was just looking out for you and your mom. Besides if anyone was going to tell you it, it'd be her, not me."

Bonnie looked on slightly amused. "You two act just like siblings. It's a wonder how you aren't related." She wore a new set of clothes, a clear upgrade form the jumpsuit she was forced to wear. While she retained her old sneakers, she wore a new outfit, a brown sleeveless shirt, a white skirt with was shaped much like a cloud, and black shorts. She had also formed her hair into a side pony-tail, with a hsirpeice shaped like a gold coin holding it together. On her back was one of Serena's old yellow backpacks.

"Not now Bonnie, I still need to get the stars out of my vision." He said while continuing his head massage. He wore his usual okive green greatcoat tied at the center with an equally green belt, his tricorn hat sitting proudly ontop of his head. To end his outfit, he wore black khaki pants and black boots.

Bonnie and Serena looked at each other. "Is this a normal occurrence?" The little girl asked.

"Depends on the day." Serena replied trying and subsequently failing to hold in her amusement.

Riley's vision started clearing up, and he took a sip of water from his bottle. "Alright let's keep going. Please no more head bashing. I want to keep my brain intact so I can play my music thank you."

000

After Ash and Ross returned to the lab on a slightly solemn note, Professor Sycamore offered them to stay in the guest rooms where they were allowed to stay the night. It was a new day, and Ash was ready for adventure!

The 15-year old looked in a large mirror in the corner, his faithful partner Pikachu on his shoulder. His mother, Delia, had made him new clothes for Kalos. A blue jacket similar to Ross's with black jeans and a red baseball cap perched on top of his head. His outfit was oddly similar to Ross's, but with an opposite color palette.

Ross was at the opposite end of the room, he had already changed Natalie out of her pajamas. The baby had slightly Ross admired himself and Natalie in another mirror.

"Well we should probably get going, you've gotta get your starter Pokémon after all!" Ash exclaimed.

Ross nodded silently and looked to the baby in his arms. The baby was still to young to walk yet, and even if she could, she couldn't do it for long. "Looks like you get the easy way out."

Ash looked at the two with a grin on his face. _This should be new. A baby definitely shakes things up a little._ "We'll have to be a bit more careful this time Pikachu, we don't want Natalie to get hurt right?"

The mouse Pokémon nodded. Pikachu himself was quite interested in the tiny human. He found himself staring at the girl, he'd never seen a baby human before. _Is it like a Pichu for humans?_ "Pika-pi, Pika?" He asked while making small hand gestures.

Ash looked at the Pokémon's gestures slightly confused. "What do you mean buddy?"

Pikachu repeated the movements a little slower and clearer, allowing Ash to paint a bit clearer of a picture. "Are you saying Natalie is like a Pichu or something?"

"Chu!"

Ash chuckled at his friends question. "In a sense I guess it could be interpreted that way. Though babies don't magically evolve into children, they just grow, it's a slow process. Does that help?"

"Plus there are numerous other things that distinguish a Pichu's growth and a human's. Babies require a lot more care, Pichus and other baby Pokémon are born with instincts such as hunting, gathering, and such. Babies don't, they need to be taught how to do those things, Heck babies can't even hold their own head up until they're a month old, baby Pokémon just up and walk the moment they're born." Ross lectured.

 _Wow, he knows a lot about babies. I wonder why?_ "Hey Ross, why do you know so much about children?" Ash asked.

"Well, you got to. When you're in my situation, there's nobody who can help you, you're alone, helpless…." Ross took a deep breathe and looked at Ash. "I have to know because Natalie depends on me. That's why I'm going on our journey. I would much rather have kept Natalie at home and continue my normal life, but here we are. Life throws a lot of curveballs so we need to be ready."

Ash stared at Ross for a moment and nodded with his arms crossed. "I see, you need to journey because you need money. That makes sense. Anyways let's get going, it's too cramped in here!"

000

After doing some walking on Route 3, the trio had finally arrived to Santalune City. It was a small and quite little city, with the color of green being a big theme. There was hardly any people outside, as they searched for the local Pokemon center.

"Where do you think the Pokemon center is at?" Riley asked, as he examined the buildings around him.

Hearing Riley ask where the Pokemon center, caused Bonnie to think about the questions she used to ask her brother. She looked down with a sad look in her eyes, as she was starting to get emotional. "Big brother…" She said.

Riley turned around and looked at his new friend, sensing the sadness that was going on with her. "Aww, Bonnie. I didn't mean to say anything that seemed upsetting…" Riley apologized while kneeling down to the girl's height.

"No, no...it's fine." Bonnie said. She scratches the back of her head. "It's just that you remind me of my brother…well, more like you're the same age as him and being around another guy that's the same age as him makes me miss him." She explained.

"Bon bon, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

Serena raised her eyebrow up. "Since when does talking to Riley, make a negative situation positive?" Serena asked.

Riley glared at the girl, as Bonnie had an uncontrollable burst of laughter come out.

"No one asked you." Riley grumbled.

Taking a picture of Riley with a bulky camera, a mysterious girl with green eyes and short hair, stood in front of the trio. The flash from the camera freaked Riley out, but she didn't notice as she looked at her camera to get a better look at the picture. "This is a very snaptastic picture!"

Riley grinned and stood up. "What's the big idea? Who takes a picture of a random stranger?" He asked jokingly crossing his arms.

The girl laughs. "Freedom of the press." She winked and continued giggling. "Besides, I'm a photographer. This is the sort of thing I do…"

"Who exactly are you?" A confused Bonnie asked.

Viola does a twirl and takes a picture of the trio. 'I'm Viola the Santalune City gym leader, and the Pokemon Center is a right from the gallery, where my gym is. I'll show you."

The trio looks at each other and shrug. They didn't think that it was a bad idea. "Okay." They followed Viola, who started to walk down the sidewalk and they carried on to their destination.

000

Everyone had gathered in the main room of the lab, each starter sat in the center, Ross stood in front of them with Professor Sycamore and Ash behind them. Ross smiled. _Finally, today we begin our journey. A new beginning._

Ross knelt down in from of Chespin, a small green and brown bipedal Pokémon. "Hey, Chespin do you want to be my partner?"

The Pokémon stared up at Ross, silently evaluating him, before nodded excitedly and jumping Ross's shoulder and onto his head.

"Well now that you got a Pokémon, we should battle!" Ash excitedly suggested.

Ross shook his head. "Not now Ash, I haven't had time to bond with Chespin or train him, I'm sure Pikachu would just destroy Chespin. Maybe a practice battle?"

Chespin nodded, feeling similar. "Ches, Chespin!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sure I suppose. I was kinda hoping for a reak battle, but whatever!"

Ross smirked. "Practice battle, real battle, it doesn't matter. We'll still win!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Ross and Ash glared at each other, before bursting into a fit of laughter. However unbeknownst to them, a small blue frog was watching from afar through an outside window. The frog was interested in the raven haired trainer. The way he let the Pikachu ride on his shoulder showed something different than the past trainers. _Perhaps this is the one?_

000

It was only a short walk from where they met Viola to the Pokecenter and Gym. The little group arrived at the center, which was moderately sized, similarly to the city itself.

"Well there you go, hey if you three have time later, you should come on over to my gym. Are any of you taking the gym challenge?" Viola asked.

Riley shook his head. "I'm just searching for inspiration for my music, gym battles are to fast paced for me."

Bonnie was obviously too young to be a trainer, which left Serena who stood awkwardly. "Well, to be honest I don't really know what I want to do. I know I want to be a trainer, but I don't have goal just yet."

"Well how about a battle? Maybe the gym challenge could be your goal?" Viola suggesting.

Serena shook her head. "Not now, I don't have any Pokémon, we were just on our way to get my starter from the Professor."

"How about we battle when you get your Pokémon? Just come over when you get the little fella and we can have a picture perfect battle!"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Sure! That sounds like fun!"

The trio parted ways with Viola and entered the center. It was quite minimalist, with white walls and few furnishings except a couple couches in front of a TV, which was playing some local news. It was seemingly empty, so it must have been a slow day. Unfortunately the Nurse Joy was currently absent.

Bonnie was starting to feel nervous, each part of the center reminded her of the prison she was held in. She latched onto Riley's arm, anxiety overflowing her mind.

This did not go unnoticed by Riley who grew concerned at the poor girl's state. "What's wrong Bonnie?" Her crouched down to her height, which wasn't exactly pleasant on his knees.

"I-it reminds me…". She stuttered, tears starting to build up.

Riley started to understand, the minimalist themes were reminding her of the prison. He looked up to Serena, who looked back concerned. "Can you get our rooms while I calm her down?" The amber-haired teen asked while wrapped Bonnie into a comforting hug, trying to calm her down.

Serena nodded and walked over to the white counter. Thankfully she didn't need to wait long.

Nurse Joy emerged from the back, and witnessed the scene in front of her. She smiled, before noticing the other girl standing closer to the desk. "Oh what do you need?"

"We just need a room for three if that's okay." Serena replied.

The nurse nodded and produced a key from below the counter and handed it to Serena. "Before you go, if you don't mind me asking. Why is she upset?"

"She's had a rough past. Some things can make her upset." Serena replied.

A look of realization appeared on Nurse Joy's face. "Oh…"

The other girl nodded. "But my bone-head friend has a soothing effect on her. It's odd, within the first minutes he knew Bonnie they've got along pretty much perfectly."

"Well, it sounds like he's an incredible guy, keep an eye out for him, the ladies are going to be all over him."

Serena smiled. "I'll try my best, he may be an idiot sometimes, but he's my friend, so I'm obligated to make sure he gets the right girl."

"You be on the lookout too. I'm sure a girl like you must be popular with the guys as well." Nurse Joy winked.

A small blush appeared on her face. "Well, I already have my eyes on someone, but I haven't seen him in forever."

The two's conversation was interrupted by Riley, who got Bonnie to calm down, but she still held onto his hand tightly. "Hey Serena, have you booked our room?"

"Yeah, here." Serena replied while handing the keys to him.

"Thanks, appreciate you." He said while ruffling up her hair.

Serena rolled her eyes and shooed his hands away. "Whatever, are you two hungry?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders, but a grumble from his and Bonnie's stomachs told Serena enough.

000

After the two had calmed down from laughing, Professor Sycamore gave Ross a Pokédex and a few Pokeballs to start him off. Ash, Pikachu, Ross, Natalie, and Chespin stood outside of the lab. Each looked at the sunny sky, it gave off a warm glow. A great way to start a new adventure!

The sun signifies a new start for Ash and Pikachu, maybe this year would be the year for him. The year where he finally achieves victory. _We'll just have to see. This year will be different!_

It was also a new start for Ross, Natalie, and Chespin. A new chapter in their life would be started today. A fresh beginning, without their neglectful father, or the grieve from his mother's death. _This must be what it's like to be worry free. It's peaceful._ Ross thought. "Hey Chespin, do want to stay in your Pokeball or do you want to be like Pikachu and stay out?"

Chespin held a thinking pose, hand tapping his small mouth. He shrugged his arms and slapped his Pokeball on Ross's belt, turning him into a red beam of light and disappeared into the device.

Ross scratched his head at the Pokémon's odd behavior. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Natalie, who was looking into the sky. The infant's infinite curiosity amused him, but it was also adorable. But he turned his attention away from the infant and to Ash. "So Ash, where to next?"

"Well, Professor Sycamore said the Lumiose gym requires four badges, but Santalune City has a gym for beginners, so we should head on there!"

000

Kaiser William III sat in his office in the Reichstag. He had been tasked as being the Generalfeldmarschall of the Kalos Armed Forces and the Luftstreitkräfte. A fleet of indigenous aircraft designs had made there way into service. Particularly an improved variant of the Zweiter Weltkrieg-era Messerschmitt 262, which caught the emperor's attention. The aircraft was known for its usefulness in defeating the Commune of Hoenn and aiding in the Battle of Slateport. The middle aged emperor shook his head, those were battles his father fought, he had a set of new challenges. The Heilsfront has been a thorn in the empire's side since its creation. What used to be a small group of partisans fighting in the far flung regions of the empire have no grown to a proper fighting force, enlisting former veterans under the guise of liberation.

He turned his attention back to the Me 263. It was better in every way. Heat seeking missiles, top speed of 900 miles per hour, and improved variants of the MK-108 machine guns called the MK-110. It was a nasty threat to any of its foes.

He was quickly shaken from his thoughts by an assistant bursting into his room. "Your majesty! News from Süd-Kalos! A Heilsfront cargo plane was shot down, we've recovered numerous hard drives containing important data. The Enigma Department requires your presence immediately!"

000

It was worse than they thought. The Kaiser looked over the data recovered three times, the numbers didn't lie. Die Nationale Heilsfront had grown threefold since their last data break and they had developed a new weapon. It was just called "The Project", and the details were minuscule at best. "A weapon of mass destruction? I want this investigated immediately. This could mean anything. Be on the lookout for more data breaks in the future, we must be prepared." He demanded.

Each scientist and military personnel understood his orders, but each were weary. They needed more information on "The Project" but unfortunately they may not get that before it's to late.

000

Alright, another down. Sorry if it's a tad shorter than normal, I had to deal with school and other things so I didn't have as much time, but I got some help with a scene from Hello 12 so thanks to him this chapter is here. I'll try to actually update every Sunday rather than early Monday morning. I'm to tired to actually reply to any reviews so we'll leave it off there.

Review if you please. What did you like, what did you not like? Let me know!

Now I've got to get up in about 4 hours, thats gotta be healthy.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Our World

**Chapter 4: It's Our World**

As Ross and Ash walked along the pathways around Lumiose City, Ross was quietly taking notes in his head, noting each location in the city. He hadn't traveled much before so he was soaking in the sights of each landmark.

"So Ross, what did you do before you became a trainer today?" Ash asked, wanting to know more about the blonde teenager.

"Well… I went to high school, studied and stuff, of course, I took care of Natalie, and worked the odd jobs to make ends meet, I did a lot of babysitting a few years back actually." Ross explained, feeling slightly nostalgic. "Now we're here, it's been an interesting ride so far."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I've been traveling since I was ten. I've seen a lot of crazy things you wouldn't believe."

Pikachu agreed, the things they've been through have been extraordinary. "Chu!"

"Really? Do you mind telling me some of them?" Ross asked.

Ash nodded. "Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. I got Pikachu when I was ten, I actually slept in and missed out on the other starters, but I think it turned out well. He's a great friend, even if he didn't like me at first."

"How did you get him to like you?"

"Well, I may have angered some Spearow, Pikachu got hurt, I protected him, it wasn't anything awful," Ash said nonchalantly.

Pikachu gave Ash a deadpan, knowing the full story. "Pikapi…"

"Well, I mean, it all turned out well right?" Ash asked.

"Chu." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Ross raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

Pikachu swatted Ash's head with his tail, pushing him to tell the rest. Ash shrugged. "Fine, I may have almost got my face pecked in by Spearows, but Pikachu protected me. It was incredible!" Ash started making explosion hand gestures. "A lightning bolt came down from the sky and boom! Pikachu unleashed the craziest thunderbolt ever!"

Pikachu blushed and scratched his head a little, embarrassed by the attention. "Pikapi, Pikachu!"

Ross shook his head. "You're a strange man Ash, has anyone told you that?"

"Eh, not really why?"

Ross rolled his eyes. "Forget it, let's get to a Pokecenter, I'm getting tired."

000

Riley stood in front of the setting sun, his greatcoat swaying behind him due to the gentle breeze. Serena and Bonnie had already called it a night and had retired to their room. But Riley wasn't ready to head inside just yet. He wanted to observe the natural beauty of the sun just a little longer.

The teenager looked down onto a Pokeball inside of his coat pocket. _Kavallerie hasn't been led out in a bit._ He snatched the red and white ball from his pocket and enlarged it with his thumb.

Riley chucked the ball into the sky, causing it to pop open in a flash of light. The light materialized into a sword-like figure. The blade had a blue cloth attached to the grip withheld the sword Pokémon's sheath. The Honedge floated down to his level and stared at him with its one eye before looking pleased.

"Good to see you Kavallerie. How're things?" Riley asked.

The sword floated around Riley making excited noises. It was happy to be finally outside again.

Riley smiled at the carefree sword Pokémon, but he had other reasons to see the sword rather than just to let him get some fresh air. _You know I wonder, do Pokémon that look like inanimate objects need air? They don't need food or water, but could they live in a vacuum?_

"So, I didn't let you out for nothing. We need to talk, and considering your my best friend, other than maybe Serena, I thought you would be the best bet."

Kavallerie tilted itself in the air, egging on Riley to continue.

Riley sighed. "It's about Dad."

 _ **Flashback**_

An 11-year-old Riley stood with his mother, his little sister, and his newborn brother on the railway platform. In front of them stood an Auburn man in his late 30s, clad in full military uniform and helmet. This man was Riley's father, a fresh-faced recruit, who had enlisted to protect his country.

The young Riley had tears in his eyes, unlike his sister and brother, he fully understood where his father was going. "Dad, when are you going to come back?"

The tall man knelt down to his son's level. "I don't know Riley, but I promise you I'll be back, I can't leave you guys alone forever right?"

Riley's tears started flowing down his face. "But what if you don't?"

"I will kiddo, I can guarantee it, but for now I need you to be the man of the household. Can you do that son?"

Riley wiped his tears away and nodded. "I can do that Dad, and when you come back, I'll be big and strong just like you!"

 _All military personnel you are required at this time to enter your designated car, failure to do so in time may result in a penalty._

Riley's parents looked into each other's eyes, his dad kissed his mother's cheek and his baby son's forehead, before departed onto the train.

Even as the train moved forwards, Riley's dad kept his eyes on them, the family they had created, now slowly creeping away with the hiss of a steam engine. It was almost like those old-timey photos you see in museums, only this time, it felt so much more real.

His father never returned home.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _I hope he's still out there, fighting for what's right. Whether in life or death._ The teenager thought

"You know, we never got any confirmatation about his fate. I guess Mom tried repressing those memories and the young ones just forgot, but I won't forget him." Riley trailed off.

"Forget who?" Asked Serena, behind him.

Riley jumped a bit and spun around, settled once he realised it was Serena. "Oh, hey Serena. I'm just thinking about Dad again."

"I see, well we'll find closure someday. I'm sure of it."

Riley sighed. "Return buddy." he recalled Kavallerie in a beam of red light before placing the Pokeball back in his coat. "I hope, but I'm starting to lose hope."

000

Ross and Ash stood at the opposite ends of a dirt battlefield in one of Lumiose City's many parks. The fresh morning sun shone down, providing a comforting warmth and glow. The two had decided to do a practice battle, to acclimatize Ross to the art of battling while Natalie sat in a foldable stroller Ross had, though it likely wouldn't be used much because of the dirt roads being bumpy.

"Alright Ross, how much do you know about battling?" Ash asked.

Ross enlarged Chespin's Pokeball. "I know enough, Chespin battle position!" He threw the white and red ball into the battlefield. It popped open in a brilliant show of light before materializing into Chespin.

"Alright let's get started then! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield in front of Chespin, his cheeks sparked with potent electricity. "So do you know the basics?"

Ross nodded. "I watched a few gym battles before, but first!" He pulled out his Pokédex, which looked like a small see-through tablet with red edges. "You should scan the opposing Pokémon and yours if you haven't."

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone." The device beeped. "This Pokemon knows the moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl, and Pin Missile."

Ross pointed the device at Pikachu next, the device quickly scanned the Pokemon:

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. This Pokemon knows the moves Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Quick Atyack, and Iron Tail."

"Alright now let's get started. Chespin use Vine Whip!" Ross commanded.

A pair of dark green vines shot out from Chespin's back and sped towards Pikachu, but Ash wouldn't stand idle. "Pikachu use Iron Tail to block it!"

Pikachu's tail turned into shiny steel as he swung it around to block the Vine Whip. He slapped them away once, but Chespin was persistent, not seeing a positive ending to the situation Ash changed his command. "Pikachu jump back and use thunderbolt!"

The rodent leaped backwards and called upon the energy stored in his cheeks. Sparks sparkled before a bolt of lightning shot towards the vines. "Chuuuu!"

"Chespin recall your vines!" Ross shouted. Chespin quickly retracted his vines back into his body, but not before getting shocked a little.

Ash pressed his advantage, "Now Pikachu, use electro ball!"

Pikachu leaped into the air while charging electricity in his tail. "Pikapikapikapika!"

A small ball began forming. "Now Pikachu!" The rodent flung the ball of electricity towards Chespin.

"Chespin use your vines to launch yourself away!" Ross shouted.

Chespin slammed his vines into the ground at an angle, flinging himself to the left, but again, it was not fast enough to avoid minor damage.

"Pikachu finish this with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

A white energy surrounded Pikachu as he darted forwards intent on delivering the coup de grâce. As he approached the center of the battlefield though, a certain group of thugs had a different idea. A black and blue cube was thrown directly in Pikachu's path and exploded into a net of energy!

Due to Pikachu's fast reflexes, he was able to get out of the way just in time, and the net diffused into nothingness. "Pikachu are you okay?!" Ash asked, rushing up to the Pokémon. Pikachu nodded, but was a little shaken up from the attack. "Alright, What do you think you're doing!?"

 _Prepare for trouble, our middle name!_

 _And make it double, it's a high stakes game!_ _To protect the world from devastation!_

 _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!_ _Jessie!_

 _James!_

 _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_ _Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth!_

 _That's right!_

 _Wobbuffet!_

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

Ross deadpanned at the three. "Are these guys for real?"

"Hey show some respect blonde twerp!" Meowth shouted.

Jessie and James stood behind him. "Do you think you'd get rid of us that easily?" Jessie smirked.

"This is the Team Rocket you mentioned at the coronation?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, they're really bad guys who steal Pokémon!" Ash replied.

Jessie scoffed. "I believe you're selling a bit short twerp, we don't just steal any old Pokémon, we pride ourselves in stealing the best Pokémon!"

"And dats why we'll be takin Pikachu!"

Ross stood protectively in front of Natalie. "Well if that's the case, Chespin pin missile!"

"ChesPIN!" Chespin's needles on his head glowed a vibrant green before shooting off into many streaks of green energy.

"Wobbuffet deflect it with mirror coat!" Jessie commanded.

Wobbuffet leaped in front of the streaks while covered in a rainbow coat. "Wobbuffet!" It completely absorbed the pin missile and shot it back at Chespin!

"Chespin look out!" Ross shouted, but it was to late. Chespin took the full force of the attack, knocking him backwards onto the dirt. "Chespin return!" Chespin was sucked back into his ball in a beam of red light. "I'm sorry buddy, we'll get you patched up as soon as possible."

Ash glared at Team Rocket. "Alright Pikachu let's take them done, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity towards Wobbuffet with a shout. Wobbuffet once again used it's Mirror Coat attack, and deflected the electricity, sending it back to Pikachu and hurting it. "Pika, pika."

Ash sees Pikachu falling. "Pikachu, I got you!" Ash comes to his buddy's rescue by grabbing him. Ash looks at Pikachu. Lucky enough, the electric type, wasn't hurt enough. But Ash still wasn't to make sure that Pikachu was okay. "Pikachu, how are you feeling buddy."

"Pika, pika." Pikachu giggled, which meant that Ash felt secure in the Pokemon's health.

Ash and Ross look at Team Rocket with a serious look. "Just leave me alone! I'm tired of you guys following me!"

"But if we hadn't been followin' ya, then there wouldn't be any conflict in this episodes." Meowth said.

"Now, give us Pikachu or else…" James threatened.

A mysterious blue Pokemon with frubbles peaked from behind a tree. He noticed what was going on with Ash and Team Rocket, and could tell that someone was in danger. "Froakie…?" The water type Pokemon wanted to do something, so Froakie jumps out of the bushes and grabs some of it's frubbles, only to throw them at Wobbuffet.

"What was that?" The TRio where confused about what the white stuff was Froakie threw at the psychic type Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu give each other a nod, which meant that it was a time to get serious. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, chu." Pikachu jumps into the air and shoots out electricity. The TRio got scared of the incoming bolt, as Wobbuffet was trying its hardest to wipe off all the frubbles. The TRio and Wobbuffet was hit by the electricity and it causes a large explosion. However the large explosion did some harm, as the explosion caused a large breeze of wind, which lauched Froakie back, causing the Pokemon to smack a tree. Ross ran over to protect Natalie, as Ash was holding tightly onto Pikachu.

"Froakie!" The pokemon was in pain from the collision and badly injured, falling onto the ground.

The explosion clears out, and the TRio with Wobbuffet spiral in the air, which was something that they were used too. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They shouted and then disappeared.

Ash and Pikachu run up to Ross and Natalie. "Are the two of you okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Ross replied.

Ash turns around, because he was worried about that Froakie that helped save them. "Froakie, where are you?" Ash looks around to see if Froakie was at, until he sees that Froakie was on the ground in pain. "Froakie!" Ash runs towards Froakie and grabs the water type Pokemon. He could tell that something dangerous was wrong about the Pokemon.

Ross runs up to Ash while holding onto the handles of the stroller. "We can take him to Professor Sycamore's lab, it's not too far from here." Ross explained. Ash nodded his head, and the group goes off to Professor Sycamore's lab.

Ash looks down at Froakie, as he was running. "I'm going to make sure, that you're safe no matter what." He said to the unconscious Pokemon.

000

"So, if my map serves me correctly, Professor Sycamore's lab is only a few blocks from the south gates. So it should only be a short walk from here." Riley stated matter of factly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Right because your map always leads us to the right direction. I think your Pokegear might actually be older than me. Why don't you get a holo caster, or a normal phone?"

"I still need something that connects me back to my home in Johto." Riley replied eyes still glued on his map.

The honey blonde facepalmed. "Riley you haven't lived in Johto in nearly a decade."

Riley looked up from his map and crossed his arms. "It's still my heritage, besides Johto is the best region."

"Heavily debatable." Serena retorted.

Bonnie grew slightly annoyed by the two's bickering. "Alright you two let's get moving. I wanna see the lab!"

Riley and Serena mock-glared at each other before rolling their eyes. "Alright, let's get going then." Riley said.

The three walked forwards towards the lab, the afternoon sun beat down on them. "I swear if I get sunburnt today, someone's going to pay." Riley grumbled.

"The only person paying is your skin." Serena laughed.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I put on sunscreen before we left Santalune anyway."

000

The group of Ash, Ross, Natalie, and Pikachu were still running down the sidewalks of the city, in which they were passing between by the people and pokemon who inhabited the big city. The group was still on their mission to Professor Sycamore's lab on that hot sunny day. Meanwhile, on the other side, Serena, Riley and Bonnie were also walking down the same sidewalk.

The two groups successfully arrived at the gates of the Professor's lab. Both groups were both happy to have arrive at the lab. "We made it!" All five of them shouted at the same time. Ash and Serena looked at each other, and it brought back some sparks from the past.

 _It's Ash!_ Serena thought. A small blush forming on her face, which Bonnie and Riley noticed before snickering together

 _Why does she seem familiar? Have I seen her before?_

 **000**

Chapter 4 done and dusted! I'm on a roll. This might actually be the farthest I've got with a story in a long time.

Edit: Minor fixes and tweaks to make it flow nicer.

Review time!

Guest: Not the guys at the end of the chapter. I just loved using German technology, but we will see some Nazi group later on.

If you so desire, leave a review! There not only fun to read, but can give me quality advice and critism, both which can improve my story.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5: We Are A Team

**Chapter 5: We Are A Team**

Ash watched as one of the professor's assistants worked on Froakie. He was concerned for the frog's health, and was clearly showing it. Pikachu clung onto his shoulder, he didn't have any major injuries, and Froakie took priority anyway.

Ross sat in a corner chair. He was playing with Natalie to take his mind off of things, but soon Natalie grew tired and fell asleep against his shoulder. Soon he dozes off as well.

Minutes grew into hours, and there was still no news on Froakie's health. Riley and Serena we're just as confused as Professor Sycamore. _What had happened to Froakie?_ The question was running through everyone's head, except Ash. His mind were overrun by concern and gratitude towards the Pokémon.

Riley leaned against the left wall of the lab. Serena was next to him, leaning on the wall as well. "Well isn't this just a fun situation?" He asked sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Not particularly, I mean you're the only person I know who'd think that."

"Careful Serena, if you roll your eyes to much, they could roll out of their sockets."

He was promtantly shut up with a swat on the head.

Ash heard the two's bickering and grew confused again. _Serena? Why does that name seem so familiar?_

He turned back to the window where he could observe the blue frog. Scratches still covered his body. Beams of warm lights streamed down from tubes on the ceiling, which aided in healing the scratches. Ash felt an odd tingling sensation in his arm every time he looked at Froakie. He shook his head, chalking it up to being concerned for Froakie's health.

Riley started to feel annoyed by the sad atmosphere, so he decided to introduce himself. "Well you'd think we would've introduced ourselves by now, but we haven't, so I'm Riley. What's your name?" He held out his hand.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied solemnly while shaking the other teen's hand.

"Cool, cool, this is my annoying friend Serena."

Serena glared at Riley. "I can introduce myself you know. Anyway yeah, I'm Serena. It's nice to see you Ash!" The blonde girl was incredibly tempted to add on again, but she held her tongue.

"Nice to meet you." _Why does this girl seem so dang familiar?_ Ash thought.

"Now what's next? Tea party?" Riley was just full of sarcasm today.

Both Ash and Serena deadpanned at him. "Excuse my idiot friend here, he's rather… eccentric."

"You flatter me Serena, the real term would be insensitive!" Once again, Riley was slapped over the head.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Do you deal with this everyday?"

"Depends, sometimes he's less of a brat, but most of the time he's annoying." Serena replied while pulling Riley up from the ground.

"Yeah what she said." Riley rubbed his head in pain. His headache grew just a little worse. Bonnie snickered from behind Riley.

Ash noticed the little girl behind Riley. "And who are you?"

Bonnie smiled faintly. "Hi…"

Serena and Riley smiled at the girl. _She's starting to heal. Even if it's a small bit._

Professor Sycamore walked in at that moment and saw the four talking. "Hey Ash, I'd like to thank you for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated."

"Well to be honest, Froakie saved us. So, does Froakie have a trainer? Where are they?" Ash asked.

The young professor sighed and crossed his arms. "Well this particular Froakie has been a bit of a handful, he did have a trainer, in fact he's had many, but he's ran off from every single one."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, you never know with some trainers." Riley stated.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Yeah, though I thought some trainers might've been good enough. I guess I was wrong." He laughed. "Anyway, Froakie should be just fine, my assistant Sophie is one of the best doctors in Kalos. There aren't many places that can best her treatments."

"Sounds like he's in good hands. So Ash, what exactly happened to get Froakie in this state?" Serena asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, we were battling Team Rocket, a group of thieves who wanted to take Pikachu, and Froakie took a nasty hit after an explosion." Ash felt a bit guilty, because he ordered Pikachu to use the thunderbolt that caused the explosion. He was starting to think it was his fault that Froakie was hurt.

"Seems like a pretty valiant Pokémon then, if he helped you fight some thieves." Riley said.

Professor Sycamore agreed with him. "Froakie has always had a strong moral compass. I'd bet it's why he abandons most of his trainers."

"Anyway Professor, if this would be an appropriate time, I believe Grace called you earlier about our… situation?" Riley asked.

"Yes of course, Serena, Ash please wait out here for a moment, I need to talk with Riley and Bonnie.

Ash and Serena nodded.

000

The room Professor Sycamore led them to was small. It only consisted of a wooden desk with a swivel chair, a few plants, a handful of plastic chairs, and bookshelf. Sitting in the swivel chair was a woman who was in her late 30s and standing beside her was an Officer Jenny, who was in full uniform.

The lady at the desk stood up, showing her simple white blouse and khakis. "Hello Professor Sycamore, are these the children we're going to interview?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Yes Dr. Abby. This is Bonnie and Riley." He replied.

Riley reached out to shake Dr. Abby's hands. She reciprocated and shook his hand. Bonnie shyly waved and hid behind Riley. "Don't mind her, she's just a bit shy." Riley explained.

Dr. Abby nodded. "That's perfectly fine, I've had many patients with the same issues. So is it okay if we begin?"

"I actually have a new trainer I need to attend to." The professor said. He left the room quietly, leaving Bonnie and Riley with the Dr. and officer.

Riley looked down at Bonnie, the child nodded slightly, and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Riley sat next to her in another chair. "Alright, So where should we begin?" The teen asked.

"If you are ready, we would like to talk about the circumstances of your birth, the Imperial Records of the Empire of Kalos do not have any record of you formally existing. So we would like to know, for legal reasons, where you are from." Officer Jenny stated.

Bonnie's gaze fell to the ground. "I-I was born into captivity, my brother never said who our parents were or where they are, all he said was that they were gone. We escaped with the help of a disgruntled soldier…"

"Disgruntled soldier? So we're talking about an organized group of armed militants. Do you remember what they looked like or where you escaped?" She asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Kind of, The ones inside wore grey, but the one outside we saw wore camouflage. They all had weird helmets too..."

"Sounds like Die Nationale Heilsfront. Did you ever catch the name of this organization or group?" The officer prodded.

Bonnie twiddled her thumbs and shook her head. "I don't think so, all I was ever used for was a cleaning maid. Clemont would've known more…". A tear fell down her face, memories of her brother invading her mind.

Riley squeezed her hand reassuringly and she wiped the tear away. Dr. Abby intervened. "I think we can paint a clear enough picture of your situation. Now we can start with getting you help."

She aging woman adjusted her glasses and picked up a file. She removed a paper filled with words and numbers Bonnie couldn't comprehend. "This is just the file we have on you. I'll fill out some questions, suggestions for treatment, and when we can go on from here. Now first question that needs to be answered. Were you ever assaulted or harassed during captivity?"

Bonnie nodded. "They were harsh, always shouting at me or hitting me. It was hard at first, but eventually I had gotten used to it."

"Alright, were you ever sexually harassed or assaulted?"

Riley inwardly cringed at the question. _She's only 7! Please say no, please say no, please say no._

Bonnie shook her head, and Riley let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you remember any specific captors?"

After an hour the questioning was finished and Riley's headache had gotten worse.

"Alright well that concludes our first meeting, and I think I can come to some form of confusion. It's quite clear that, despite the short amount of time you two have been together, you have formed an incredible bond together. It's honestly a little surprising." Dr. Abby stated.

Riley ran his hand through hair. "Well, my mom always said I had a kind heart."

"Either way, I think it would be mutually beneficial that you two stay together. However that does raise an issue, it has come to my understanding that you want to start a journey today right Riley?" Dr. Abby asked.

Riley nodded. "But if we want to continue therapy sessions you'd need me to stay, because Bonnie would need to stay."

"Yes, but neither I nor Bonnie would want that right Bonnie?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be a burden…" Bonnie trailed off, looking away from the two.

Riley's heart broke when she said that. Riley got out of his chair and kneeled in front the child. "Bonnie, I want you to know that you'd never be a burden to me. I want you to get help and live a normal life. It doesn't matter if I have to stay."

Tears started falling from Bonnie's eyes and she hugged Riley tightly. Each sob staining Riley's coat, but he didn't care. Bonnie mattered more to him than some silly coat.

"Thankfully nobody has to stay. We can just video call each other. It's probably better that way, and you two can do what you please without sacrificing anything." Dr. Abby interjected.

Riley and Bonnie looked up at the lady and smiled. "Thank you. I think getting away from the troubles of society will do us both good."

Officer Jenny agreed. "Of course, but I'd recommend being prepared for retaliation. I doubt her captors will give up so early. I'd recommend keeping some sort of weapon, even if it's just pepper spray. I'd recommend a pocket pistol, but anything will work."

"I think I have something that'd work. I'll call my mother. Our family comes from a long line of soldiers so we have plenty of weapons stored away as souvenirs." Riley said.

Dr. Abby smiled. "Well looks like we've got everything figured out! Now just call this number every time you reach a Pokémon Center for an appointment, otherwise we're done here." She handed a paper card to Riley.

000

Serena kneeled down at Fennekin, a small fire type fox. "So Fennekin, do you want to be my partner?"

"Fen!" she cried, and jumped into Serena's arms happily.

Serena smiled. "Then, welcome aboard Fennekin!"

"That looks like a good choice Serena, Fennekin seems to like you." Ash stated.

Serena nodded with a small blush and stood up, Fennekin still in her arms. "Yeah, she does!"

"So what are your plans then, Serena?" Ross asked, finally awake from his nap.

Serena thought for a moment, _What are my plans?_ "To be honest, I don't know. I just didn't want to left alone in Vaniville Town, so I joined Riley when he said he was going on a journey."

"Where are you going next then?" Ash asked.

"We're going to Santalune City, Viola offered to battle me, a way to help me find my goal." Serena replied.

"We were actually on our way there after we made sure Froakie is okay, you could join us if you want." Ross offered.

Riley and Bonnie rejoined the group. "So what did I miss?" Riley asked.

"We were just asking if you three wanted to join us on our way to Santalune City, Serena said that's where you were heading next." Ross answered.

Riley, Bonnie, and Serena looked at each other in a questioning manner. After finding no objects Riley spoke up, "Sure, way not? The more the merrier!"

Professor Sycamore and his Garchomp stood in front of Froakie's window. The professor was petting Garchomp's nose, while Garchomp looked at Froakie with concern. "Froakie will be just fine Garchomp, he'll be okay."

Ash rushed up to Professor Sycamore. "So how long will Froakie need to recover?"

"Not to long, assuming the best he should be up and moving in a little bit." Sycamore responded.

"That's great! Froakie was a real help against Team Rocket, we need to properly thank him." Ross said.

000

Ross and Serena had retreated to a balcony at the PokéCenter. The sun had long set, and a full moon shined down, radiating a soft, silver light. The day had been odd for everyone. From Froakie, meeting Fennekin, and seeing Ash again. Serena was still trying to process it all. Fennekin sat on her lap, while she sat in a wooden chair and brushed the fox's warm fur.

"Hey Serena, what are you still doing up?" Ross asked casually. Natalie resting in his arms, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket, but still wide awake.

Serena looked up from Fennekin. "Well, just thinking about stuff, getting fresh air, brushing Fennekin, etc. what about you?"

"Natalie was acting a little fussy before bed, so I thought some fresh air might calm her down." He explained.

Serena smiled. "Well, Lumiose air is surprisingly clean, maybe it's all the trees, or people using cars less and using Pokémon more. Either way I bet it'll calm her down."

Ross nodded and looked into the city skyline. "You know, even if going on this journey may be forcing my hand, I think it'll end up fine. I've already made some pretty good friends, Ash seems like a nice guy and Chespin is a pretty cool Pokémon as well."

"Yeah, I'm just tagging along with Riley, he was my only friend I had in Vaniville Town, so I bet I'd feel pretty alone without him. Even if he is a bit of a brat sometimes." Serena added.

Ross tilted his head. "So do you not have a goal?"

"Nope, but I bet I'll be helping with Bonnie, and I'm sure I'll find something. I've got a battle with Viola to help me with that." Serena replied.

The blonde boy looked into the sky, each star shimmered with a bright radiance, a sign of peace and prosperity in the heavens. Ross hoped that it meant a sign of peace on Earth as well. "So how did you and Riley meet?" Ross asked.

"Well, funny story actually. Both him and I were immigrants from Kanto and Johto respectively. He was from Johto and I was from Kanto. We were basically outcasts, we had to learn Kalosian, it came naturally everybody else, we looked different, acted different, so I guess we naturally attracted to each other. This was way back in kindergarten to, so we couldn't understand why people treated us differently."

Ross sighed. "Yeah, it's a shame how quick people are to judge others, even at such an age."

"Yeah, though we did eventually fit in a little. Though I have a feeling some kids never truly accepted us." Serena stated sadly.

Ross nodded again, but wished to change the subject. "So, do you want to hold Natalie?"

Serena smiled and sat Fennekin next to her. "Sure, I'd like that."

000

The group had gathered outside the gates to Route 4, Ross held Natalie close in his arms, she was wrapped in warm, comfortable swaddling. The morning sun was upon them, and each one felt confident that today was going to be a good day. Riley and Ash had maps out, while Serena had her tablet out. Bonnie held onto one of Riley's hands.

"So once we get to Santalune a City, we'll have our Gym Battles, then maybe we can do some shopping or something?" Serena asked.

Riley nodded, looking up from his map. "Yeah that sounds fine, I need to pick up a package from my mom anyway."

The crew was just about to leave when they were stopped by a small familiar blue frog with a Pokeball creatively stuck to it's frubbles! Ash immediately recognized this Froakie as the one he saved just yesterday. "Hey Froakie! What are you doing here?"

Froakie croaked and placed the Pokeball down in front of Ash. He tapped the ball with his nose towards the young teen. Ash knelt down and picked up the red and white ball. "So, are you saying you want to come with me?"

"Ke!" He shouted while jumping up and hitting the center, sucking him in a red beam of light. The ball hardly shoke and sparkled, signifying a successful catch.

"Well, it looks like Froakie has has chosen it's trainer! I never thought it'd be a foreigner like you Ash!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed while running up to him.

Serena and Riley glared a little at the Professor, considering his comment to be distasteful, but Ash was simply obvious. "Thanks, does that mean Froakie can stay with me?"

"Of course, Froakie made his choice, now you must take good care of him. I bet you two will achieve great things!"

Ash and Pikachu smiled, before starting their signature capture pose. "Alright I caught a Froakie!"

"Pika!"

Ross and Riley deadpanned. "Is this going to happen every time?" They both asked rhetorically at the same time.

 **000**

 **I am so, so, so sorry I didn't upload last Sunday like I should've. This chapter was just a royal pain to write, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short because of it. I'll try to have a better chapter out next Sunday, but until then feel free to review, it really helps, even if it's a simple "I like your story, can't wait for the next chapter!" It really boosts my confidence and pushes me to do better!** **Either way, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
